cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonial
Dragonial (informally know as South Africa) is a moderately large nation at the southern tip of Africa. |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Dragonial is a medium sized, developing, and established nation at 146 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Dragonial work diligently to produce Aluminum and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Dragonial has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Dragonial does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Dragonial believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Dragonial will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Early German History In 1408, the German Explorer Hermann Bernstein became the first European to reach the southernmost point of Africa. Initially named The Cape of Waves, the Keiser of Germany, Jan IV, named it Gross Wasser or Big Water as it led to the riches of Madagascar. In 1652, a refreshment station was established at the Big Water by Johan van der Jansen on behalf of the German East India Company. Cape City was founded on the coast where Johan van der Jansen had landed. , 13 years after Johan van der Jansen had arrived.]] Great Netherlands took over the Big Water area in 1795 ostensibly to stop it falling into the hands of the Revolutionary Spanish, but also seeking to use Cape City in particular as a stop on the route to Madagascar and Indonesia. It was later returned to Germany in 1803. The Dutch then annexed the Cape Colony in 1806, after the German East India Company was sold to the Spanish. The Dutch continued the frontier wars against the Xhosa, pushing the eastern frontier eastward through a line of forts established along the Fish River and consolidating it by encouraging Dutch settlement. Due to pressure of abolitionist societies in Netherlands, the Dutch parliament first stopped its global slave trade with the passage of the Slave Trade Act 1807, then abolished slavery in all its colonies with the Slavery Abolition Act 1833. During the 1830s, approximately 12 000 Boers (later known as Voortrekkers), departed from the Cape Colony, where they were subjected to Dutch control, to the future Natal, Blue Free State and Transvaal regions. The Boers founded the Boer Empires - the South African Republic (Now Dragonial) and the Blue Free State (Blue Empire). The discovery of in 1867 and in 1884 in the interior encouraged economic growth and immigration, intensifying the subjugation of the indigenous people. These important economic resources did not only play a role between European and the indigenous population but also between the Boers and the Dutch. The Boer Empires successfully resisted Dutch encroachments during the First Boer War (1880–1881) using guerrilla warfare tactics, much better suited to local conditions. However, the Dutch returned in greater numbers, more experience, and more suitable tactics in the Second Boer War (1899–1902). The Boers' attempt to ally themselves with French South-West Africa (Now Nambabwea) provided the Dutch with yet another excuse to take control of the Boer Empires. Independence In 1903, the two Boer Empires United under one name (The Republic of South Africa) and Government. The Third Boer War (1903–1910) ended in 1910 after the Dutch and Boers declared the "Freedom of Pretoria". The fighting was over, but now all of the Boers were part of the Great Dutch Republic. After 1929, the Boers won the national election between the Boer National Party and the South African-Dutch Party. Thereby the Boers were now completely independent, naming there country Dragonial, after the Dutch king "Draak von Eiland", or Dragon of Island, also Dragon Isle, which in Afrikaans-English dialect is Dragonial. Dutch-Nationalists received citizenship, but most returned to the Netherlands. Government "New Dragonial", 1994 In 1994 the BAA or Black African Alliance won the first democratic election. After that it went backwards in Dragonial (*Note : This is not a racist sentence). The government installed several programs that put black people higher up in the food chain (Not literally). Blacks got the upper hand in jobs. Thereby meaning if a black had less experience than a white, he/she would of still received the job instead of the white. Whites left Dragonial in masses. Leaving less than 10% of the country white. The government was full of corruption and fraud. Including the police and Army. Bribes were accepted by law enforcement officers. Racism was still a problem in Dragonial at that time. Basic Information of Current Government In 2009 the CC4SPAWN Party won the election, making Dragonial a true democracy. ]] Government Officials President: President van Staden Vice President: Francois Coetzee Secretary of Defense: Pieter Goebbels Secretary of Internal Affairs: Herman van Rensburg Secretary of External Affairs: Damian de Klerk Chief of Staff: Robert Mbeki Secretary of Agriculture: Phil Sonny National Anthem Ringing out from our blue heavens, From our deep seas breaking round, Over our eternal mountain ranges, Where the echoing crags resound, From our plains where creaking wagons, Cut their trails into the earth, Calls the spirit of our country, Of the land that gave us birth. At thy call we shall not falter, Firm and steadfast we shall stand, At thy will to live or perish, We for Thee, Dragonial! Police Force The Dragonial Police Department is the national police force of Dragonial. The DPD was renamed the Dragonial Police Dept. (DPD), and the Ministry of Law and Order was renamed the Ministry of Safety and Security, in keeping with these symbolic reforms. The new minister of safety and security, Sid Selebi, obtained police training assistance from Nambabwea, the Netherlands and New Canada and proclaimed that racial tolerance and human rights would be central to police training programs in the future. By the end of 1995, the DPD had incorporated the ten police agencies from the former homelands and had reorganized at both the national level and at the level of Dragonial's three provinces. Police Rank System The DPD Rank system consists of the following from the lowest to the highest- Non-commissioned Officers * Junior Constable * Senior Constable * Staff Sergeant * Inspector Commissioned Officers * Captain * Junior Superintendent * Senior Superintendent * Master Sergeant * Assistant Chief * Deputy National Chief * Chief Military The Dragonial National Defense Force (DNDF) is the name of the armed forces of Dragonial. The military as it exists today was created in 1994, following Dragonial's first post-apartheid national elections and the adoption of a new constitution. It replaced the Dragonial Armed Forces (DAF), and included personnel and equipment from the DNDF and the former homelands forces, as well as personnel from the former guerrilla forces of some of the political parties involved in Dragonial, such as the Black African Alliance's Umkhonto we Sizwe. The DNDF is subdivided into five branches, the Dragonial National Guard, the Dragonial Air Force, the Dragonial Navy, the Dragonial Military Health Service, and the Dragonial Army. As of 2004, the integration process was considered complete, with the integrated personnel having been incorporated into a slightly modified structure very similar to that of the DNDF, with the latter's structure and equipment for the most part being retained. Military Officials s fired in a training exercise.]] General of the DNDF: Xander du Toit General of the Air Force: Francois Coetsee (also VC) General of the National Guard: Garry Robertson General of the Navy: Francis McReary Administrative Colonel: Jacob Thomson Dragonial Department of Homeland Security The Dragonial Department of Homeland Security (DHS) is a Cabinet department of the Dragonial federal government with the responsibility of protecting assets and territory of Dragonial from threats. Whereas the Department of Defense is charged with military actions abroad, the Department of Homeland Security works in the civilian sphere to protect Dragonial within, at, and outside its borders. Its stated goal is to prepare for, prevent, and respond to domestic emergencies and particularly terrorism. On March 1, 2003, DHS absorbed the now-defunct Immigration and Patriotism Service and assumed its duties. With more than 200,000 employees, DHS is the second largest Cabinet department, after the Departments of Defense. Homeland security policy is coordinated at the Union Buildings by the Homeland Security Council. Other agencies with significant homeland security responsibilities include the Departments of Health and Human Services, Justice, and Energy. The creation of DHS constituted the biggest government reorganization in Dragonial's history, and the most substantial reorganization of federal agencies since the National Security Act of 1947, which placed the different military departments under a secretary of defense and created the National Security Council. DHS also constitutes the most diverse merger of federal functions and responsibilities, incorporating 22 government agencies into a single organization. First War Origin On March 15, 2009, 'Ringo' (http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=308107) attacked the Philippines, a good member of the New Polar Order. Ringo was/is ghosting the NpO (they made their alliance NpO when its not), and attacked for no reason. Dragonial saw the Philippines needed help and immediately declared war. First actions Dragonial deployed 1000 soldiers and a few tanks to invade Ringo, however Dragonial was defeated in the first battle. But Ringo experienced more casualties. In the first day Dragonial launched 2 cruise missiles and several bombing runs at Ringo, they received the worst of it. Later that day Ringo retaliated and launched 2 cruise missiles, and 2 bombing runs. The bombers were however completely unsuccessful, the cruise missiles gave damage, but it was minimal. These were only the first of many attacks from both sides. Polar Order Penguin, an ally nation of Dragonial, contacted President van Staden regarding a unprovoked war between a nation named 'Ringo' and the Philippines. After looking at post on the NpO's forums (by the Philippines) a emergency meeting was called by President van Staden. After a 5 hour meeting with the high command of Dragonial's Armed Forces, war was declared on 'Ringo'. The NpO did not take much action in assisting Dragonial, they just sent aid and a small nation with under 500 troops. In this regard the alliance failed Dragonial. Defeat On 20 March 2009, Dragonial was sent into total anarchy after Ringo sent a full invasion force. The NpO failed the people of Dragonial, and failed to win a small war. After peace was declared by Dragonial, President van Staden sent a congratulations letter to the leader of Ringo. Afterward Ringo replied by stating that the war was a "suicide" mission. Corruption in NpO On March 20, 2009, Ringo sent a letter to Dragonial implying corruption in the NpO. Whiskey, the ruler of Ringo, said Darth Albatross sent him foreign aid during the war, however Darth Actorbass is a NpO member. The government can however not release more information regarding this matter. 2009 Genocide or Night of the long Machetes Origin Main article still being written... In the years leading up to the end of Apartheid in Dragonial, black Africans were treated badly by the government's white Regime. The white government at that time exiled blacks from being in certain area's of Dragonial. This however angered the blacks. Killings After 1994, a black government was installed in Dragonial. Giving the blacks the upper-hand, and made it easier to plan the killings before they were out of government. Before the killings took place, many white people tried to warn the rest of the white populace of "the Night of the Long Machetes", which was supposedly planned by high-ranking officials of the BAA government. They however had no proof. In the period between Feb 1 - March 20, the BAA's Youth League (militant group) started slaughtering white Boers in the highly populated cities. Several high-ranked officers in the Dragonial Armed Forces had a emergency meeting on Feb 2nd, they declared a state of emergency and martial law. The attempts to calm the black population failed however. On Feb 13th, General Thabo Seki, a high-placed general in the DAF was accused of war-crimes by the NpO. He assisted the Youth League with the killings by using the DAF's own military to cover for them. He was arrested and en-jailed after the genocide had came to an end. +-500,000 whites were killed in this period. End On March 19, the white rebels (Boere Mag) took over the Youth-League's HQ in Fort Xander. Thereby crippling the Youth League. The NpO peacekeepers also played a role by protecting nation and international interests. The DAF, with help from the Boere Mag, drove the estimated two million Youth League soldiers out of the country. Some into Nambabwea and Zimbabwea. Others were arrested and tried. The peace was called "The Freedom of van Staden". Other This will cover the other aspects of Dragonial: Racism Because Dragonial is in Africa, there are more blacks than whites (Caucasian). So the new Government made black-voting illegal. And thereby only whites could vote. After the Second Great War, blacks started attacking government establishments, and the government declared Apartheid. Many Years past until De Klerk was elected as the president, in 1990 he made Dragonial a Democracy. And everyone could vote. Nature Dragonial won the "Most Beautiful Country" awards six times in a row. The country is , with Table Mountain in the background. Table Mountain is the best known mountain in Southern Africa. ]] very diverse concerning Nature. Ranging from Savanna, Deserts, forests to never-ending mountain ranges. Religion According to the latest 2001 national census, Christians accounted for 79.7% of the population. This includes Zion Christian 11.1%, Pentecostal (Charismatic) 8.2%, Roman Catholic 7.1%, Methodist 6.8%, Dutch Reformed 6.7%, Anglican 3.8%, and other Christian 36%. Islam accounted for 1.5% of the population, Hinduism about 1.3%, and Judaism 0.2%. 15.1% had no religious affiliation, 2.3% were other and 1.4% were unspecified. Dragon Air Dragon Air is Dragonial's flag carrier and largest domestic and international airline company, with hubs in Cape City and Capital City (Dragonial). It is also known in Afrikaans as Draak Lugdiens although this version of the name no longer appears on the airline's livery. Languages Dragonial has eleven official languages: Sepedi, Sesotho, etswana, siSwati, Tshivenda, Xitsonga, Afrikaans (official), English, isiNdebel], isiXhosa and isiZulu. In this regard it is second only to India in number. While each language is formally equal to every other, some languages are spoken more than others. According to the 2001 National Census, the three most spoken first home languages are Zulu (23.8%), Xhosa (17.6%) and Afrikaans (13.3%). Despite the fact that English is recognized as the language of commerce and science, it was spoken by only 8.2% of South Africans at home in 2001, an even lower percentage than in 1996 (8.6%). National Holidays Note: Not all holiday days are stay at home days. 1 January - New Year's Day (In vacation.) 21 March - Freedom Day (Non stay at home.) 7 April - Van Der Jansen Day (In vacation.) 10 April - Fine Friday (In vacation.) 13 April - Friends Day (In vacation.) 27 April - 'Humans have rights' Day (Non stay at home.) 1 May - Boers Day (Stay at home.) 16 June - Teen Day (Stay at home.) 9 August - Females Day (Non stay at home.) 1 September - President van Staden Day (Stay at home.) 24 September - Dragonial Day (In vacation.) 16 December - Day of Independence (Not official date. In vacation.) 25 December - Christmas Day (In vacation) 26 December - Good People's Day (In vacation.) Xenophobia In May 2008 long standing state hostility to African migrants exploded in a series of pogroms that left up to 100 people dead and 100,000 displaced. Electricity After unsuccessful attempts by the government to encourage private construction of electricity generation capacity, in 2007 the state-owned electricity supplier (POWER) started experiencing a lack of capacity in the electrical generating and reticulation infrastructure. This led to an inability to meet the routine demands of industry and consumers, resulting in countrywide rolling blackouts. Initially the lack of capacity was triggered by a failure at Koeberg nuclear power station, but since then a general lack of capacity became evident. The supplier has been widely criticised for failing to adequately plan for and construct sufficient electrical generating capacity, although ultimately the government has admitted that it is at fault for refusing to approve funding for investment in infrastructure. Sport Dragonial is very diverse regarding sport. Its rugby team, the 'Dragonial Springboks', or in Afrikaans, 'die Springbokke', is world famous, and are currently ranked 1st after winning the 2007 world cup. 'Bafana Bafana' is Dragonial's soccer (football) team. However they don't know how to play the game. They were not even invited to the 2010 soccer world cup, that is ironically hosted by Dragonial. The country also houses many other tipes of sports. Including tennis, swimming and athletics. See also *CC4SPAWN *Cape Colony *Cape City *CC4SPAWN *Political Parties of Dragonial *Afrikaans Important Note Note: Real facts were retrieved from Wikipedia, but were changed to fit in the description. All texts in this article were not meant to offend or make humor of the Republic of South Africa, but were all in the name of Role-play. Category:Dragonial